2014.02.04 - Dinah Visits The Institute
The Xavier Institute is expecting a guest today from the famous Justice League of America. The teachers have been informed of her arrival and when to expect her. A few of the students are buzzing with rumors that Zatanna is coming to the Institute. They have all been looking out the window in between their classes. Charles is in his office grading a number of papers, and looking at the clock from time to time. He rubs his temples and extends his senses beyond the border of the Institute to see if Dinah is on her way. When he opens his eyes and turns his eyes towards the window he looks in the courtyard to see if Nate is there waiting to greet her. After he does that, he moves his wheelchair around to the table he has had set with coffee, danishes, and muffins to make sure everything is in order. Dinah woke at five a.m.--it was dark and still. The revelations that she was but a target in some bizarre game of Gotham killers had unnerved her, and even her apartment felt like a stage. She should've stayed at The Clocktower. After a full-on groggy ten minutes of pacing about her kitchen, she'd gotten her coffee, her breakfast, and her thoughts cleared. She suited up and jumped on her bike, riding around the streets of Gotham for a long ninety minutes, thinking things over. Taking several stops on route to update her friends on recent happenings, she managed to put herself back in 'business' mode. Which of course meant being a superhero-person, and all that entailed. First order of business was to follow-up with her scheduled meeting at The Xavier Institute. Dinah was surprised and pleased that their headmaster was so forth-coming and open to the meeting--she frequently forgot that she was a borderline celebrity. She headed to Westchester, and enjoyed the silent, trafficless ride, pumping her gas well beyond the speed limit. When she approached the gateway entrance, she stopped the bike and gazed out into the courtyard. This place was bigger than Oliver Queen's mansion, she noted. Nate is an unusual choice to lead anyone anywhere around the school. But when Xavier mentioned in passing someone from the Justice League was coming he volunteered. Pretty sure he knows why and he is assuming Xavier knows, too. |"I had no idea the Justice League knew about you or the X-Men. I guess it's a good thing... this place seems pretty isolated too often"| he mentions telepathically to Xavier. Nate waits for Dinah near the door of the main building plenty of space to park the motorcycle there. "Welcome to Xavier's," he greets, "I'm Nate Nate Grey. Black Canary, right? The Professor waits for you at his office. I'll take you there." When Xavier indicated that someone from the Justice League was showing up, she was pretty sure she had some idea why. Jocelyn had nothing if not sources, though she hadn't gotten a chance to get the full details yet. Which was kind of a shame, but it meant she could hear it from the Canary's mouth. Well, once she found out who it was. Sadly, it's not one of the JLA members Jocelyn actually knows. It was about fifty-fifty as to if it would be or not. Regardless, she's cleaned up from her workout with Rachel and made her way up towards the Professor's office. A glance out a window when she spots the energy from the motorcycle is enough confirmation for her. "Looks like our visitor is here, Rachel," Jocelyn says as she knocks on the Professor's door. "Professor? We're here to meet with the visitor as you suggested we might want to". She could tell the woman wasn't yet in the office, with her sight, so she wasn't worried about offending anyone with the statement. As he rolls his wheelchair around from his desk, Charles says to Nate telepathically, |They have left us alone for many years and we have stayed out of their affairs as well. It was only a matter of time they would wish to meet with us. I am curious why but we shall see. Keep your thoughts to yourself...play nice Nathan.| Charles smirks knowing he is a man and that Dinah is a very beautiful woman. A beautiful woman who could knock him on his ass. As he moves to get himself some coffee, Charles looks at the door and says out loud, "Come in. She has just arrived. Nate is bring her to my office now. Get some coffee and get comfortable." He smiles softly as he rolls his chair back to the center of the room. Spotting Nate, Dinah tied her helmet to the back of her bike, and stepped more confidently around the front entrance gateway and into the courtyard to greet him. All that she knew about this visit was that there were mutants here, and some had been around long enough that they'd know intel on Magneto. That was her primary objective. Still, there was something remarkably welcoming about this place, something she couldn't quite articulate. "Hey there. You got it. Pleased to meetcha, Nate," Dinah said with a bright, cheery smile, taking his lead inside. Rachel glances over at Jocelyn as the Professor's slightly muffled answer reaches them. She tilts her head toward the door, and when Jocelyn opens it to step inside she follows along after her. Showered and changed from Jocelyn's workout regime, Rachel's feeling a good deal more human than she had that morning. "Hello again Professor." She greets the older man, following his lead in getting herself some coffee. Nate always plays nice. Almost always. Well fairly often, at least! Yes, Dinah is attractive he is not a teenager anymore. Sheesh. His thoughts are well-shielded now he is getting better with the telepathy and more worried about Magneto's plans than flirting. He exchanges the usual pleasantries with Dinah along the way and then ushers her into Xavier's office. And there are some redheads there too. "Hey Ray Joce. Ah... Black Canary these are Jocelyn, my sister Rachel, and Professor Xavier, of course." Stepping inside the office, Jocelyn finds herself a spot to sit. "No, thanks," is Jocelyn's response to the coffee. Not really her thing. She's about to actually sit down when Nate brings in Black Canary. "An honor to meet you, Black Canary," Jocelyn says. She wasn't in costume, so to speak, so some respect should be shown here. She may be in the minority in not being a telepath, but after Genosha, she got darn good at dealing with telepathic communication. She keeps her absorption abilities up, but if one of the psychics wants to say something in her head, she'll let them. Dinah took note of the institute's interior along her walk with Nate, jokingly asking him if he were the butler or staff while appreciating the art and decor. As she approaches Xavier's office, she takes a deep little breath, unaware of what to expect. She smiles when she sees the three inside, nodding to each of them at first, following up with a smile. Charles smiles at Rachel says telepathically, |There is a nib in my top drawer. Put it in your coffee and it will help with the hangover.| As the guest of honor arrives, he turns his wheel chair to face her. "Good afternoon Black Canary. Welcome to the Xavier Institute. I have asked a few of my team mates to join us. You are the first Justice League Member to walk our halls. Please help yourself to coffee, danish or muffins." He looks at Jocelyn and smiles slightly before turning his eyes back on Dinah, "How can we be of assistance today?" "Oh, am I early? Or is this a council?" Dinah asked, quickly realizing this gathering was indeed for her. "I'm appreciative all of you took some time out for me." She looks the three of them over while speaking, trying to size up what each is about, like the sleuth she pretends to be sometimes. She guesses the girls are students here. Finding a comfortable seat, she slowly walks over to it and sits down while she speaks. "I'm honored to be here. To be honest, I've only rudimentary information on this facility... so please don't think my ignorance rude. I'm here only for inquiry. Feel free to ask *me* anything you'd like, as well!" Rachel needs coffee. That's all there is to it. She's just blowing on the hot liquid and wondering if it's cool enough to risk scalding her tongue when the Professor's telepathic message reaches her. She looks up and smiles gratefully at him, even though Jocelyn's exercise regime had sweated the worst of the hangover out of her already, and moves quickly to do as he suggests. As Nate arrives with their guest, Rachel's taking her first sip, and her eyes track over to meet Nate's first, giving him a smile and a nod. As she's introduced, she raises her coffee to their guest and just goes with "Hi." She doesn't want to get in the way. "Council? Oh... I just think I know why you are here. I am friends with Hawkeye," mentions Nate, "she was pretty upset the other day. It is a good thing Rachel and Jocelyn are here." He is also going for the coffee, as usual. Nate is not really a student or teacher, nor does he looks like one. There might be a file of him somewhere in the JL archives, though, since he registered as a superhero with his real name. And there was this misunderstanding with the Martian Manhunter once. As Nate mentions being friends with Hawkeye, Jocelyn decides there's no good reason for her to bring up her relationship with the young archer as well. Discretion was the better part of...something. Jocelyn was too young to be a teacher, certainly, though she might look a bit old for being a student. Something in between. There is probably a file on Channel at the JLA archives, but she's not using that name in this meeting. Instead, she just stays quiet for the moment, waiting to hear what Canary has to say. "Well, if your curious about our school. This is a school for mutants. A safe haven for those going through changes both physically, mentally, and emotionally as their new found abilities come to the surface. We call it a school for the Gifted to protect the children and those who live here. I know the JLA would not do anything to harm these children or my teammates. That is why I allowed you to come and visit me here." He takes a sip of his own coffee and sets down his cup on the edge of his desk before he explains, "Nate does not consider himself a member of my team however I value his presence here more then he knows. Rachel and Jocelyn are part of my advance class. And I am known as Professor X. I am the Headmaster as you know and a telepath." Dinah's eyes perk up on the mention of Kate... Okay: one of these people are hanging out with her teammate and new landlord. "Oh, yes--in that case, you'd be right," Dinah said, a touch of surprise in her voice. Dinah, who hadn't done much digging into files before her visit today, wondered: were the others here 'connected' like Nate, or was he an exception? "A telepath would make a good headmaster," she mused aloud, "No cheating on tests." She rifled through a small bundle of paperwork she'd been holding, unfurling them to reveal various newspaper clippings capturing blurry images of the mutant known as Magneto. Sliding them onto Charles' desk slowly, she watched the group, trying to gauge their body language reactions to the images. "I'd love to know more about the school, of course. We don't have much info. How many students are here? Are you housing anything unusual here, that's beyond school functions?"--Dinah cuts herself off, realizing she's asking big questions too early. "Back to topic, sorry. This man: Magneto. He's been engaging the Justice League in talks recently, handing us a detailed list of per-emptive negotiation talking points to have a Genosha alliance with the JLA." Dinah takes a breath. "Obviously he's got quite a history." Nate grunts, "he does... and I have been in Genosha," however, Xavier has even more history with Magneto, so maybe he should give the Professor the first shot at that before starting his rant about mutant dictators, inhuman experiments and genocide. He grabs his coffee mug and finds a place to flop down. Sit down and listen is not something he does well, but he is trying. Rachel has placed herself near the coffee, but gives way when Nate heads in that direction, shifting over to give him room. For someone introduced as his sister, she doesn't look very much like him. She directs a curious look at him, tempted to reach out to him telepathically and find out what he knows about all this already - and satisfy herself that he's all right, it's been a while since they ran into one another socially - but she restrains herself. As the Professor opens up so fully about the school to the Black Canary, Rachel fidgets a bit, shifting her weight to one hip and taking another drink of her coffee. She's not as comfortable with the idea of publicizing what they do here as the Professor obviously is, but it's very clearly his call. She nearly chokes on her coffee when the Black Canary gets to the point of her visit. Just about managing not to pour the coffee down her lungs, Rachel coughs a bit and finally manages, "He's /what/?" "I feel your concern Rachel. Ms. Canary is a meta-human. She is...in a way a mutant herself. She posses the X-Gene in a different strand that gives her the ability to...scream like Banshee does. I trust she will not reveal who we are because she could relate to us more then she knows...if she gives us the chance." As he folds his hands in his lap he listens to Dinah's explanation of why she is here and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. As he smooths over his features, Charles hmmms softly. "His name is Erik Lehnsherr. He goes by the name of Magneto because of his ability to control magnetic energy on a larger scale. He is a very powerful mutant who..." He rests his elbows on his arm rests and begins to steeple his fingers when he corrects himself, "He and I once shared a common goal, until the misunderstood and scared reactions of humans changed that for him. What can I tell you exactly about him. Our history is a bit...shall we say... extensive." "He wants a credible ally," Jocelyn states rather directly. "One that gives him instant credibility, and some power if he wants to call on you for help". Jocelyn had observed that in the man easily enough. "If he thinks the JLA makes for a good political ally, he won't hesitate to flaunt his political skill or power as a way to get what he wants". Jocelyn had been deep undercover in Genosha, to the point she was right under Magneto's nose. She had the chance to talk with the man a little bit. It's a simple statement, but Jocelyn is nothing if not direct. She doesn't look all that surprised at the revelation that Magneto wants to align himself with the JLA though, but then again, Jocelyn tends to never look surprised. At Charles' statement about Canary, Jocelyn raises one of her eyebrows a little bit, but doesn't comment on it. This wasn't her call, so she would keep out of it. "Geosha has been on our radar for a while, but the JLA has so far completely opted out of engaging the social issue of mutants. To be honest, we've been divided on how--and if--to intervene. It's one of our the more complicated issues of the day. But I believe our fence-sitting--" Dinah interrupts herself to correct her phrase, "--our inaction--may be at an end." Listening to Charles speak, she writes down the name Erik Erik Lehnsherr. "So you *do* have personal dealings with him? Is--or was he an ally of yours? I'm trying to collect as much truth about his operations in Genosha as possible--as *objectively* as possible--because negotiating with someone with such a reputation as Magneto can not be un-done. I need to know the potential positives of such a dialogue as well as the negatives. We're set to vote on this in a few weeks." Upon hearing Jocelyn's statement, Dinah nods her head fervently, "He does seem like quite the politician, implying great force. We don't know the full capabilities of his mutant 'army', as he puts it, or if he's merely his posturing." Charles nods slowly, "Well...before I tell you my thoughts on Erik. Let Rachel, Jocelyn and Nate give you their perspective. I want you to hear different points of view so you have a clear understanding of him from multiple people." He looks between the three and smiles softly like a father encouraging children to speak their minds. Again, Nate opens a telepathic channel, this time to Rachel and Xavier. |Hawkeye| he projects an image of the female Hawkeye, the one in the League, |came to talk with me at Stormwatch...| wait, no talking about Stormwatch. Stupid secrets. |Anyway. Magneto is looking to join the League. And I doubt it is out of love for justice and goodhood. He is, however, his usual arrogant racist self, and Hawkeye is a normal human. So he managed to anger her. She has a temper.| But the underlying feeling is that Nate is quite fond of her. |I thought you knew, Ray.| Then he addresses Dinah, "As Jocelyn says, it is just a political game for him. Magneto is smart, but utterly ruthless. He lies, murders, destroys and performs inhuman experiments in his own people. Hawkeye wanted physical proof, but I have nothing there. I know he allied himself with Sinister and gave him the means to release those Harbingers that killed so many people. Sinister turned on him, so he later worked with heroes to hunt him down. He also 'apologized' publicly. As if an apology is enough when so many people has died. Look at his deeds. He acts exactly the same way all human dictators do: he seeks excuses to conquer, then brings an information blackout so nothing of his misdeeds is heard outside his reach, then his political enemies 'vanish' or meet unfortunate ends. He is an absolute dictator, and anyone that opposes him will die. He is also a bully, expect threats, even death threats, and reminders that he is one of the most powerful superhumans in the world, every time you question him." Rachel purses her lips as the Professor makes her uneasiness a talking point, and glances over at him with a slight nod to show that she understands. She keeps her disagreement off her face and shielded within her mind, along with a memory from her own time that'd bubbled up, unbidden: Professor Xavier's dead body, shot down in front of her, for being too trusting. At least the news about Magneto distracts her, though it's hardly more welcome. After her abrupt initial reaction, Rachel's grateful that Jocelyn takes the initiative and gives her assessment. It gives her time to gather her thoughts, but doesn't change her mind. |Not the details.| Rachel sends back to Nate. Jocelyn had passed on what she knew, but somehow Rachel hadn't expected something so breathtakingly audacious. With Nate having held nothing back, there's less for Rachel to say, but she speaks with no less conviction. "Don't do it. Don't give him the legitimacy. I don't know if you think this agreement will give you leverage, or something you can hold over him to make him behave - it won't." She looks around at Nate and Jocelyn, before shrugging. "I could show you Genosha." Rachel says, tapping her temple. "Or Nate could. But I guess that's not proof, either." "There were, as of September, about one hundred thousand residents in Genosha, and he plans to expand it tenfold," Jocelyn states, reciting numbers from the hospital details she'd planned out and discussed with Magneto. "How many of those were 'army' members, I am unsure, but not all mutants have powers that would lend themselves to an army. He has the place set up so that the more 'valuable' you are to society, as he deems it, the more you make, the more luxuries you are afforded, and that sort of thing. The army definitely got the best stuff, and he has, financially, nearly unlimited resources. He can build infrastructure that would take most of us months in the span of a few days with his architects. Among other things that I suspect you can imagine". The woman pauses. "But it's all controlled by him and whoever is in his inner circle". Jocelyn pauses, considering. "Regular humans, of course, were considered the lowest rung, and he doesn't consider them worth his time at best. At worst, he sees humans as inferior beings who are inevitably going to war with mutants, and he knows what side he's taking there. If you were allied with him, he'd ask for your help in such matters, for certain". "When the hospital was built, he 'allowed' for a branch to be built in Hammer Bay, which was the poorest and not under his control at the time. But it was far less-well funded, despite his wealth and the greater need for help there. Hammer Bay, at the time, was a mixed mutant and human region, while the rest was mutant only, effectively. I feel that speaks volumes to his morals, if nothing else," Jocelyn adds. As he listens to their views on Magneto, Charles turns to Dinah, "I have known Erik for longer then I wish to say. He was once a good man. A good man with good intentions. However, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. He feels that mutants are the next step in evolution and that humans are below them. Whereas, I do not feel that way. I have wanted to work side by side with humans. I want to help and support them. However, as we have learned in the past humans are scared of what they don't understand. They have reacted violently and lashed out at us." Charles frowns, "This is why Erik has become the man he has...I often felt that if I could have just helped him see that humans have the ability to be good. However he will not see that. I will not tell you to ally yourselves with him or not. I can tell you that if you plan to do so. You should have a plan to handle him and his army when he reveals his true plans." Charles hmmms and asks, "I can link my mind with yours and show you some of our past experiences with Magneto. But I would only do so with your permission." Dinah listens to everyone attentively, taking only minor notes as they speak. "This account certainly punctuates what Kate had reacted to in her initial meeting with him," she says to Jocelyn. "It looks like your council has voiced a a pretty negative assessment, Professor. I guess this brings me to my next consideration--one I was afraid of... I'd imagine he'd considered the information resources of the Justice League before approaching us. He may have even predicted one of us meeting with you all this very day. If he knew there was a strong possibility that we'd reject his offer... is he setting us up for something else?" Not waiting much time for a response, she asks another question: "So you feel the attitudes about equality are what separates your school and Genosha? I often wonder about what isolation does for groups. Even your school here isn't immune to mutants resenting the un-powered's sway of our world's policies..." Dinah, realizing she's digressing, shifts the topic back. "As much as I'd like to see more, there are a few secrets--identities of friends--that I've sworn to protect. I don't think I can risk it." "Yeah, I have memories to share too if you want them. I talked to Magneto myself. I hoped he was... well, different. Better. I remember another Magneto, long story." Nate sighs. "Magneto lives in the past. He thinks humans and mutants are like cavemen, and that they will go to war because they are from different tribes. Like he says the Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon went to war. Which is stupid. There was no world war between cavemen tribes. And modern humans are not cavemen. There are no tribes, there is racism, which is irrational. And Magneto is a racist." "So do I." Rachel says, looking at Nate as she says the words, and she smiles ruefully. "Probably an even longer story." She lets Nate speak without interrupting him again, but her agreement with his words is clear in her expression. Meeting the Black Canary's eyes again, Rachel takes a breath. She's aware she's not always the most eloquent, but she feels the need to speak. "What separates this school from Genosha is that the Professor's a headmaster, not a dictator. He wants to help, not rule. Most of us here have been given a reason not to like the way the world treats mutants at one time or another." Rachel has an irrational urge to drop the telepathic illusion hiding her Hound marks, branded on her by humans, but she knows it would mean nothing to the Black Canary. "Some of us have the kind of power that would let us do something about it, if we did it Magneto's way." Rachel shakes her head. "But we won't. We don't want the war he wants to force on us, that some people on the other side want, too. We want peace." "I understand Ms Canary. Why don't you stay for dinner? You will have full access to the Institute. You may interview any of the teachers or advanced students. The older ones. This way you can get as many perspectives on Magneto as possible. I feel that my past with him and my perspective with him might cause me to be basis. I wish I could tell you yes or no. However, I will tell you to be careful. When it comes to Magneto and his plans. They are never what they seem and even less of what you expect." Charles looks at the other three present and says telepathically to them all, |She is not allowed into the basement of the X-Men Base. Let her speak to any who would want to speak with her about Erik. It will give her a clearly vision of him. And she will get to see the school a bit more and what we do. The JLA are a good group but I don't know how they would react to the X-Men and our resources yet.| "I imagine we'd share a similar opinion," Jocelyn responds to the comment about it echoing Hawkeye's. When Charles speaks into her mind, Jocelyn lets her own wards down a bit and thinks. |I know a number of the JLA members. Individually, I feel they are trustworthy. Groups, however, are another thing.| Everyone else has said what needs to be said at this point, in Jocelyn's mind, so she remains quiet for the time being. Though she does note the question by Canary, and does speak up. "He thinks three moves ahead with five contingencies in place. I'd expect he believes he's prepared for every possibility. And that, in my experience, is one of his biggest blind spots, if you choose to use it". Dinah's expression is a strange mix of both gratitude and seriousness, given the subject. "I truly appreciate all of your openness here. I can stay for a few hours." In truth, Dinah thought it'd be nice to stay all week--she was, after all, currently the target of a mercenary contract for her head. But that wasn't something she wished to share. "Do you... have anyone here who has been personally victim to these 'experimentations' that Nate referenced? This specific subject might make the difference between us simply rejecting his offer," Dinah says cautiously, "And deciding to take the full initiative to oust him as the dictator he's purported to be." Dinah knew that a public ousting would be a poor move on the political stage, and such action would need to be not only covert, but highly justified. But she wondered about how far the iceberg's tip went. "Sinister's, yes. Magneto directly, I don't know. He will blame Sinister for those, I am sure." Nate frowns, then remembers the 'Vanguard' anti-psionic brigade Magneto used. But he never had a good chance to take a good look at them. "I didn't care about hard proof, honestly. Not the way I do things... did," he is learning. Rachel doesn't turn to look at the Professor or give any outward sign of his telepathic contact, replying simply, |Understood.| Her eyes move to Nate, wondering if he's still to be the lady's chaperone while she's here. She looks up sharply at their guest's final question. She does, of course, but she's not going to give their names. That's for the Professor to decide. Charles Xavier frowns slightly at the last question, "Those who were unfortunate to deal with that pain may not want to live it again. However, I will make an announcement to all those who are interested to report to you while your here at the mansion. I hope you understand Ms. Canary that those memories might be really hard for some of them to remember and some may not wish to be told. I know it is not the answer you might want but I do not force the students or my teammates to do anything they do not wish. However if they are interested they will be coming to you. Nate why don't you show her around some more and then maybe let her explore the mansion. Jocelyn can look for her in a bit to see if she is in need of anything." "I'm scheduled to travel to Genosha next week," Dinah said, looking to Jocelyn, who spoke about being embedded there. "Do you have any advice for me, for while I'm there?" As she stood up, listening to the answer, she panned the group again. "Who's going to be my tour guide?" she says with a smile, "I should probably extend this offer to all of you. To visit the Hall of Justice." Nate may not have cared about hard evidence. Jocelyn, on the other hand, had medical records. These records included names of those Sinister chose to look at while at the hospital. Special patients. However, giving that list wasn't her call. It had been filed with all the other yummy documentation she'd brought back. "It's hot. Very hot, if you're not used to it. I've got some information I can pass along to you. I'll just have to spend some time putting it together for you. It would be more than I could really summarize right now in any reasonable amount of time". At the statement about the Justice League tour, she smiles. "That sounds like it could be an interesting visit. I think I'd enjoy that," Jocelyn offers. Charles Xavier smiles softly, "It is settled then. I do have to meet with a few students Ms Canary. I will come into the mansion and check on your progress in a few hours." Charles looks at Nate, Rachel and Jocelyn giving them all a nod of thanks, "Your welcome to my office as long as you need for your interviews as well Ms Canary. Now if you will excuse me. I do not wish to be late. And you have given me a great deal to think about. We will talk again soon." ---------- Dinah's late morning was spent touring the halls of The Xavier Institute. Aside from the well-constructed, expensive structure and decor, it seemed like a functional, quality facility providing a quality education. Aside from the random winged or rainbow-colored student here or there, it seemed surprisingly normal, at least on the surface. So, unless this was some powerfully detailed, hypnotic illusion, Dinah concluded that the Institute was indeed a safe haven and not a front. Charles Xavier's sincerity intuitively felt real to her. Her two tour-sponsors, Rachel and Jocelyn, had been quite informative, and Dinah had quickly grown to respect the two. With the trip focused almost entirely on the school's activities, Dinah had grown to wonder about the actual experience of attending. She wondered about herself, too--for she'd grown up as one of those unexpected 'freak'/powered people, too. Her Canary Cry was far from a welcomed adaptation, neither from her friends nor her mother. It was her time training to fight--and eventually joining the Justice League--that finally gave Dinah the confidence to think of herself as more than the freakish daughter of the now-ancient Justice Society. If things had turned out a bit different, she thought, she could've ended up here. Maybe in some parallel world. Dinah got herself a simple turkey sandwich, and sat down with the two at a central table. She caught one of the students in the distance staring at her. Well, she was a stranger here. "You two seem like older students here... knowing so much, and so well spoken," she said, complimenting them, "The level of power in these walls--it's a magnitude I hadn't really expected." Dinah bit into her sandwich. It needed more mustard. There's an easy smile from Jocelyn. "Thank you. I'm actually in my first year of college, but as I'm one of those mutants without a family to speak of, and having completed my high school years here when I was taken in, I still live here and help out how I can," Jocelyn explains. "Still got things to learn here, too". Jocelyn, so far, hadn't brought up any mention of what her powers were. She actually was in a slightly awkward position, not that she was really giving much away. She didn't need to reveal her masked identity, so to speak, at least in her mind. Jocelyn had gotten a fairly full plate, but she always gets a full plate of food. After this morning, Rachel might have some idea why. "I imagine things are a little bit different here than at the Hall of Justice. Far fewer kids running around pranking each other and getting homework done". Pause. Jocelyn almost adds a quip about Stargirl, but decides against it for now. "Any questions about the Institute we can answer?" Jocelyn asks. Rachel's been happy enough to play tour guide around the surface levels of the Institute, but she's had to let Jocelyn field any questions that veer towards personal history. Hers would... take a great deal of explaining. The cafeteria is something of a welcome stop - no breakfast, a morning spent training with Jocelyn, all things things make for a hungry Rachel. The food she's picked is intentionally bland, but she's gone for a fair amount of it, though not quite as much as Jocelyn. Taking a bite of her own sandwich, she nods in agreement with Jocelyn's words as she chews, before putting in, "I live on-site too. Make myself useful where I can." Like showing visitors around. Nice and vague. The remark about power, though, that draws a thoughtful look from her. "Should we worry?" She says, in a tone that suggests she's not really serious, and then asks an actual question. "What had you been expecting?" Dinah laughs with Jocelyn's comment about kids, adding: "Yeah, different world. Most of our members are all serious-business. Training is done off-site, and one-on-one. To be honest, I've been inactive with the team up until a few weeks ago. Things--pressure--have pushed me back in. Most of this past year I've holed up in Gotham City." She pauses. "That place has in itself a world's worth of problems."" After another bite, and a drink of OJ, Dinah shakes her head at Rachel while smiling. "Oh, no--I... I think I was expecting this to be more of a foster home than a school. Disorganized--like Mutant Town." She laughs at this, "God, it was such a dumb prejudgment. I'm sorry." After a momentary pause, Dinah perks up with a question, "Has the school ever been directly targeted? I mean--physically attacked? It just seems like with power comes attention." "Directly, physically attacked?" Jocelyn repeats, thinking that over. "Not to my knowledge. It's possible it's happened when I wasn't here, I suppose, but if so, I haven't heard of it". Which Jocelyn has decided is a good thing. She takes a bite of her sandwich. "I mean, sometimes people get hurt and stuff with powers. That's one of my roles. I have the ability to heal people's injuries," Jocelyn explains to Dinah. It's one of her mutation's aspects, and the one she feels comfortable sharing. "With the training of mutants with various powers, injuries happen. That's one area the school is well-equipped to deal with, training mutants to safely use their powers. But accidents happen, just like any school". A nod is given about Mutant Town. "Mutant Town is a different place altogether. I've visited, and know some people there. But it's nothing like the school. Sometimes someone from Mutant Town comes to us and wants to join, or we find someone we can help and is willing to give the school a chance. Many mutants are naturally distrustful of any organization for a lot of reasons. There is a lot of discrimination against mutants still out there. But not all are like that either". A drink of milk is taken. "I don't get out to Gotham much, to be honest. The place has a pretty rough reputation still". Dinah's question takes Rachel by surprise, though it really shouldn't, and for a moment all she can think of is the burnt-out ruins of the Institute in her time. The vision only lasts a moment, but Rachel's still glad that Jocelyn's there to smoothly answer the question for them both. She doesn't chip in again until Mutant Town's mentioned. "I think both places are necessary. This is somewhere safe, to learn and train, like Jocelyn said, but not everyone wants to live this way. And this place isn't the world. Mutant Town..." Rachel shrugs. "I guess in some ways it's more real." The door to the back end of the grounds bangs open, and the booted foot that accompanies it is only audibly appended by the "Oops, sorry! It kinda' got away from me there," from one Alison Blaire. Moving the rest of the way inside, backwards, brushing off snow and kicking her boots against the door frame to knock snow loose before kicking them off her feet and working off her jacket... It isn't until she turns around that Ali notices there's a visitor. A famous visitor! (No, Ali herself doesn't actually count.) "Black Canary!" Dazzler is only mildly startled. Because this is not a common sight, Justice League Members even in the *vicinity* of the Mansion. Unless they're Colossus. "Hi! We don't have aliens or extra-dimensional drug-dealers hiding around here anywhere, do we?" Obviously if the League is around, there is cause for concern. "Gotham could use you far more than you could use it," Dinah remarks wryly, "While the idea of mutants trawling the streets would be delightfully intimidating, a lot of the more serious trouble is below the surface." When she finds out the school hasn't been attacked, she seems somehow surprised and relieved. Then the topic of actual powers is brought up. "So, healing powers? Invaluable, I'm sure." Dinah then asks, "What can you do, Rachel?" But before Rachel has a chance to answer, out pops Allison, to which Dinah turns around to look. Her face looked very familiar to Dinah, and she nearly scratched her head to jog the memory. While Dinah wasn't particularly adept with celebrity news, she wasn't completely ignorant. The woman clearly knew her. Smiling as if she somehow saw an old friend, she joked, "Just recruiting these fine upstarts." In truth, the comment about healing powers means Jocelyn can fly under the radar in some respects while still being truthful. "That's true, from what I've seen of Gotham. And healing powers are handy after injuries, though really I'd rather the injuries not happen in the first place. Every medic wants a boring job," Jocelyn responds, taking another sip of milk. There's a laugh at the comment about recruitment. "I didn't know we were getting a sales pitch," the teenager says to the group in general. Besides, being recruited would cause complications currently, she was sure. Though she's sure Hawkeye would love the assistance at times. Jocelyn spots Dazzler come in, but she doesn't really know the woman particularly well, so she just gets an easy nod from Jocelyn in greeting. Rachel's comment about Mutant Town gets a nod. "That's true. It's unfortunate, in a lot of ways, but it's also true". A devilish light comes into Rachel's eyes when Dinah asks what she can do, that matches the smile that's suddenly curving her lips. There are so many things she could do to demonstrate... Fortunately Alison takes that moment to make her dramatic entrance, giving Rachel the moment she needs to remember that Dinah had already declined telepathic contact. Rachel's ethics on that score are a lot more flexible than the Professor's, but there's nothing to be gained by giving the Black Canary a reason to mistrust them. Rachel twists around in her chair toward Alison. "If we have, she's been too polite to mention it!" Rachel calls over to her. "Come and join us?" Because a celebrity can only make a good impression, right? She looks back around at Dinah, trying to suppress a smile. "My power? Clearing up!" There's a flicker of something like fire, deep in Rachel's green eyes, and Alison's boots rise from the ground. The outside door opens again, the boots are banged together by some unseen force, and then the door closes again and the boots are placed neatly to one side. While /that/ is happening, Alison's coat is collected and hung up as well. |Sorry. Showing off.| Rachel's voice arrives in the back of Alison's head, sounding more amused than contrite. Dinah's eyes blink with surprise, watching the objects move. She'd only ever seen Zatanna do things like that, and that was magic, not telekinesis. "Was that you who plowed the road so nicely on the driveway?" she joked. She held her wonder of the objects a few extra seconds, like she'd just seen a good movie, and turned back to look at the group seated with her. "Maybe my question earlier was naive. Only a fool bats a beehive." While the door to the outside is open, Cal steps in, glancing at the floating boots but taking it all in stride. He does pause though to sweep the room with his gaze, his eye first passing over Rachel but then returning to her when the initial scan is done. Still keeping an eye on that table, he moves over to the food and starts piling things onto a plate, the quantity way beyond what a 'normal' person needs for a meal. |How much does she know?| is Alison's mental reply to Rachel - because, well, it wouldn't be hard for the redhead to register the 'omgwtfbbq' running like a rabbit through Ali's brain. "Just gimme a minute to change? Friggin snow's got me soaked," she says apologetically, sliding towards the door for the upper hallways. Not being a telepath herself, Jocelyn can only note that Rachel is using that power, not the words that are being transmitted. "Most don't have cause to come here. The Professor told you we're a school to teach mutants, and most people don't know that. Not being known is our greatest asset. It keeps the bees who are good enough to swarm from needing to," Jocelyn explains to Black Canary. Calvin as well is noted, and a nod is given in his direction. Lots of people she doesn't really know are showing up today. "Though with who is in the Justice League, one could say you live in a pretty tough beehive of your own," Jocelyn points out. Who would actually want to poke at the Justice League unless they had a deathwish? Seriously? Rachel's looking toward the boots and coat she's manipulating, so hopefully Dinah doesn't catch the slight wince that arrives when she picks up on Alison's sudden alarm. |A little much, huh?| Rachel says, and this time she does sound contrite. |She's here to talk to us about Magneto. He wants to ally Genosha with the JLA. The Professor told her he was a telepath and he's given her the run of the school - but only the school. No X-Men. No sub-levels. No... you get the idea.| Luckily that's all delivered at the speed of thought, so Rachel's wave toward Alison's retreating form, and her determinedly cheerful, "See you in a bit!" Are almost on cue. She twists back around in her chair, a bit smug despite herself at Dinah's reaction to her small display of her capabilities. "Wasn't me, but if you need /your/ driveway cleared, we could work something out?" She jokes, before shaking her head and becoming a bit more serious. "You've got to remember... for every one like me, or Jocelyn, there are, what, a dozen? More?" She looks at Jocelyn. "Mutants who can't hide what they are, and their mutation isn't something they can use to defend themselves." "Everyone has their weaknesses," Dinah retorts to Jocelyn. "And I'm certain the 'topic' of our meeting does as well." Dinah was trying not to name-names with the others in earshot. "You'd be surprised at the level of resourcefulness some of our enemies have had. But you're right, head-to-head combat with the entire group would be profoundly stupid. Superman alone intimidates nearly everyone on a basic level," she says with a hint of humor. "Seeing this place reminds me of something so precious, however. How critical it is--the decisions we make at young points in our lives, and the outcomes that manifest from them. All of you are choosing to make yourself better. Something bigger. These are heroic principles that are very much in alignment with the League." "The human race is not known for its tolerance toward those who are different." Calvin adds to what Rachel says, as he turns with his tray in hand. "Fear and hatred are common and if it goes no further than that, we can count ourselves fortunate. Since we can't assume that will be the case, we need to protect those who can't do so themselves." Realizing he might have just intruded on what was supposed to be a private conversation, he adds "My apologies for interrupting." Returning to the cafeteria as Jocelyn is on her way out, dressed in entirely different clothes, Alison gives the girl a wave before saying out loud, "Sorry about that. Hope you've been enjoying the tour, Canary?" As far as what Rachel relayed - the telepath would have felt Ali's relief pretty much immediately. She's certainly not ready to have the world know she's an X-Man! "I heard you were looking for intel on Magneto," Ali continues, moving to start a kettle on the stove. "I just had a meeting with him earlier today, in fact." Dinah was taking the last bite of her sandwich a second before Calvin chimed in, and she turned to look at him as he approached, sizing him up... she thought him too old to be a student. "Black Canary," she said with a smile, offering her hand for a shake. When Alison returned, and spoke about Magneto so forthcomingly, she stood up and slowly walked closer to her while she heated up the water, still partly facing Rachel & Calvin to stay inclusive. "I suppose a figure like that is hardly a secret subject around here," she conceded, feeling a bit silly for the obfuscation a moment ago. Just then, Dinah remembered who Alison ('Blaire!') was. The recognition shot across her face, but she said nothing. "Do people here regularly meet with him?" she asked, a bit surprised considering her earlier conversation where he was the tyrant of much ill-repute. "Thank you." Calvin gives Rachel a smile then asks "We haven't met, have we?" Shifting his tray to the other hand, he clasps Dinah's when it's offered. "Call me Cal. A pleasure to meet you." He sets the tray down in the place Jocelyn just vacated and turns his attention on Ali. "Did you." It's really a question and more than idle curiosity. "And what is he up to here? Now?" Rachel shakes her head, seeming faintly amused. "We haven't. I'm Rachel." She doesn't add the 'Summers'. It'd get confusing if Dinah talks to Scott while she's here, or notices that she doesn't share Nate's name. But it's still pleasant to meet someone without knowing a version of them from her own time. Since the others are standing, and she's finished her lunch, Rachel stands up and turns around to lean against the table, hands braced against the edge, one leg crossed over the other. Behind her, her tray rises of its own accord as she uses her telekinesis to clear up for her. Outwardly silent, watching for Alison's reply to Dinah, she drops something else into Ali's mind. |We might not have given Magneto the best write-up, earlier.| She doesn't want Alison going into this cold. "God, I don't THINK so," Alison answers quickly as far as Magneto goes. "I'm only here off and on as it is for the occasional training session to stay sharp. They really helped me out here after I 'came out' as a Mutant." Once the kettle switches off, she goes about making herself some hot chocolate. "Magneto asked me if I'd basically be a spokeswoman to get more mutants to move to Genosha," Ali explains. "I said no, though," just in case anyone gets any ideas. "It's too hinky the way he took power there, and he's tried this idea and failed before. He seems to really want to make it work this time, but I can't jeopardize all the public goodwill I've managed to build up over the last year by even tacitly signing on with someone who puts the world in a panic when he dresses in the morning." "You were his pick for a public face... wonder who his runner-up will be," Dinah said aloud, thoughtfully. "He's approached the JLA regarding an alliance last week. It's night and day with what's said of him, and how he views himself." Dinah idly gets herself a small cup of water while standing around. "I'm not a politician, but my gut tells me he wants to have some control over potential opposition. I'm... supposed to visit Genosha soon," she says, for the first time speaking of the trip ominously. "Magneto has the capacity for great good or great evil," Cal says to Dinah as he sits and begins to make inroads on his meal. "That he's seeking alliances with a group of heroes sounds to me like he's trying to pursue the former option. How are humans being treated there?" This is asked of Ali but he includes everyone in the question. "Is he going the benevolent dictator route?" Rachel's intrigued by why Alison was meeting Magneto and wants to hear the answer as much as Dinah. And for the second time today, she's taken aback by the man's audacity, to even make the suggestion! But, she has to admit, if Ali had agreed, it would have been a shrewd move by Magneto, and Rachel's more than glad she didn't. She doesn't manage to get very far into such dark musings before Ali's turn of phrase makes her snort back laughter. That sums up the effect that Magneto has on the world quite neatly, to Rachel's mind. "I honestly couldn't tell what his ulterior motive, if any, is," Alison says with a shrug. Looking over her shoulder at Calvin, a bit of a smirk touches her lips. Busying herself with finishing her drink with a good solid Irishing up, she continues; "You know, one reality I was in for a little while, he was a good guy for a long time and nobody ever let him forget that he hadn't been. It pushed him back over the edge." "He's done horrible things, that much is true, but if NO ONE ever lets him be better... how then are we not responsible for the seemingly predestined return to villainy? If we don't give people the space to reform, only set them up to go back to BWA-HA-HAing so to speak... then what the hell are we doing?" Calvin Rankin's attention rivets on Ali. "You've traveled to other realities?" They definitely need to talk. "But yes, that's it exactly. He's capable of either; which he chooses often depends on what and who is around him. If he's trying to be a force for good, he needs to be encouraged. Hell, he needs to be helped. And isn't that what the Professor teaches? That regardless of what you did before, you deserve a chance to redeem yourself? I'd like to see Genosha for myself." Dinah nodded at Alison's words, "Caged animals get... cagey," she said dully. She looked at people around, scanning further into the cafeteria to some of the random, other students eating. Here were people that had great power, but still needed protection. It was a strange paradox. Figures like Magneto or Charles Xavier were playing out the scripted roles that any victims of aggression would. One of the girls in the corner of the cafeteria caught Dinah's eye: it looked like her as a child. When she was a young teenager, her angry heart burned to hurt the cruel bullies at her school, or the villains who fought her mother: she wanted to Canary Cry them straight to hell. The thought would loop back onto itself, bubbling into a weird kind of shame... shame for letting the ignorance of others have such power over her. Dinah thought back to Magneto's assumptive remarks of 'an inevitable war'. In a war where mutants went against the unpowered, bulk of humanity... who would be the true aggressor? What side was righteous? Where would the Justice League stand in such a clusterfuck? These questions suddenly seemed far more important than Magneto's proposal to the JLA ever could be. She left the day with a sense of hope, however. It felt like someone who found a secret treasure. Category:Log